Yes, I'm Potter
by Kyra Hero
Summary: The Trio befriend with a girl. When Harry discovered her true identity, will he still like her? Will he still want to be her friend or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's me HJ. For those who don't know me, actually before this I write Indonesian fiction. (But just one, sad isn't it ) Then, I got an idea to write in English so here I am. Sorry the summary is sucked.

DISCLAIMER: I didn't, don't and never own Harry Potter.

* * *

"We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"

Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Well done. I think…" he listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too. Get inside – I'll lock you in…"

They tiptoe with huge smile till they reach their bed.

The next morning…

Lisa is a blonde Gryffindor student and she always pulled up her hair in high ponytail. She is on the way to meet Professor Dumbledore. When she reach there, Professor Dumbledore's office door was open.

"Professor, I need to…." her words had brought to an end when she saw Sirius Black there.

"Oh, Miss Walters what had cause you to meet me…" Dumbledore looks deep into the Lisa's cerulean orbs.

"I-I just want to know why - never mind…excuse me…I have to go..."

"OMG, wish he doesn't recognize me…" she mumbles as she walks out of the office.

"Wait..." Black calls her.

Panic rushes into her whole body but Lisa keeps walking.

"Lily, is that you?"

Shock clearly written on her face. "No, I'm not Lily; you must mistake me for someone else. Nice to meet you Mr. Black, my name is Lisa Walters. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"No no, wait. You really are Lily. How did you survive? Did Harry know about this?" Sirius is approaching her.

"Stand back; if you come any closer I'll hex you." Lisa points her wand directly towards Black's chest.

"Lily, it's me Sirius. Don't you remember me, your own friend and Harry's godfather? "

"First of all, I'm not Lily. Second, if I am your friend why I'm still young and you are getting old." Lisa says logically. This man really getting on her nerves and she don't think she will stand any longer.

"Ehm... your explanation makes sense." Sirius strokes his beard thoughtfully.

"Obviously" Lisa rolls her eyes annoyed.

"But you…"

"For the last time, I'm not Lily. Ugh..." Lisa pulls out her hair frustrated.

* * *

_Outside the office_

"Do you think Dumbledore will approve it?" a girl with bushy brown hair speaks to a certain boy.

"Of course Hermione, Professor Dumbledore knows that Professor Lupin is innocent." utter the boy confirmedly.

"But Harry, parents start complaining about werewolf is teaching their children."

"He teaches us since the beginning of the year but nobody is injured. Right?" Harry still defending Lupin.

"_Pop acid"_ the gargoyle jumps to the side to let them in.

As Harry wants to knock the door, he can hear the chaos that happens in the office.

"_For the – I don't really count it. I'm NOT LILY EVANS and I'm not your friend." yelled Lisa, trying to emphasize the words._

"_But you're Lily. Your face, your characteristics and most importantly your eyes really like Lily that I know. There is no doubt about it" Sirius still trying to convince Lisa that she is Lily. Pretty weird, huh?_

**Harry's P.O.V**

I peek through the door. I can see that Lisa is chased by Sirius Black. I look at this scene quizzically. Why Sirius really confident that Lisa is my mother. I admit that Lisa have the same eyes with me. Is Lisa really looks like _her_?

"Harry, what's going on? Why Lisa hide behind Dumbledore? Are they playing hide and seek?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. Just watch."

* * *

"Mr. Black-pant-please stop. I'm-pant-I'm tired." exclaim Lisa. If you're wondering why Lisa is tired, actually this _'chasing'_ scene has continued for about an hour.

"I'm exhausted too. Just admit that you're Lily Potter and I'll stop chasing you"

"Not in million years"

Here we go again.

30 minutes later…

"Ok ok, I'm admits...

"Oh Lily, I know that it's really you" Sirius spread his arms to hug Lisa.

"Wait a second. When did I say that I'm Lily? I never said like that. What I'm about to tell you is I'm a Potter… but I'm not Lily." Lisa quickly adds that when she sees Black's happy reaction.

"Then, who are you?"

Lisa takes a deep breath. ""

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it. My name is Melissa Katherine Isabelle…Potter" now she really tired.

"So, that means…you're"

"Harry's sister." she finish his sentences.

Then a loud bang can be heard from the door.

"WHAT?" both Harry and Hermione exclaim. Well, they practically scream.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the grammar MISTAKES. Note the plural. Anyway, please review. Ok, bye ^___^.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't want to say this but I never own Harry Potter but I own Lisa Potter.

* * *

"_Don't make me repeat it. My name is Melissa Katherine Isabelle…Potter" now she really tired._

"_So, that means…you're"_

"_Harry's sister." she finish his sentences._

_Then a loud bang can be heard from the door._

"_WHAT?" both Harry and Hermione exclaim. Well, they practically scream_.

CHAPTER 2

"Oh no…" Blood drain from her face. "Is that true?" asks Hermione with shock expression on her face.

"What true?" asks Lisa. Her face looks calm but inside she is on the rampage and trying hard not to kill someone start with 'S'.

"Don't act like you're innocent. Is it true that you're my sister?" Harry demands an answer from Lisa. _I can't believe she is my sister. I can't be in love with my own sister. It can't be. Please say no. Say no. _

"Harry, I'm just….." said Lisa, approaching him.

"Stand back! Don't you dare come any closer just answer my question!" said Harry, moving away. "Just answer me,"

"Yes, I am…"

"Why you lie to me?"

"Harry…"

"Technically, she's not lying to you she just not telling you the truth and she…" Sirius interrupted Lisa but he quickly clamps his mouth shut when he sees Lisa's glare. "Maybe I should keep quiet."

Lisa chases Harry until they reach the Black Lake. Hermione go after them.

"Harry, let me explain everything,"

"What?" he hisses.

"I'm your sister, we are twins. I've been kidnapped by Voldermort."

"Why don't you tell me who are you since our first year, hah?"

"I want to but I can't – I really love you and that's why I keep it as a secret - …"

"Tell me… Please tell me everything."

"It was long ago since I was eight years old. I'm not really remembered – I was playing with someone then there was a woman came to see me. She introduced herself as a Professor from Hogwarts. She is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She took me to this castle and told me everything. _I have a brother; his name is Harry Potter…"_

"Why didn't you live with me in Privet Drive?"

"A kind couple from Bulgaria willing to adopt me and then I grew up there. They are really nice." tells Lisa.

"Lisa, I thought you are my…." He sighed.

"Friend, I'm always your friend, Harry," states Lisa.

"No matter what happen I'm always your friend, I'm always your brother – I'll protect you…"

"Yes, I'm Potter," she whispers.

He smiles and looks at his sister. She's a Potter.

THE END**  
**

A/N: I'm running out of idea. I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy my story... :D... I don't wanna say it but please review.


	3. Authoress Note

AUTHORESS NOTE

First of all, thank you to all who had read my story. I have made a decision. I WILL CONTINUE this story. Thank you very very very much for reader who had review story.

_xx-jacob-lover-xx – review and story alert_

_Hitsugaya Aiko- story alert_

_HelloxXxGoodbye- fav story_

I have a lot of homework because I had chosen pure science stream. I love chemistry very much. Biology… Add math(a little)and I don't know if I like physics… So if anyone of you wants to share with me about your experience in science class…you may… then I had made a decision to end it immediately then I had made a decision again to continue it….hehehe See ya!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I hate to say that I never own Harry Potter, but I own the characters that you didn't know and the whole plot._

Harry has not even satisfied to accept the fact that Lisa is his twin, and he keep tried and tried to replaced his loves toward Lisa by feelings of affection of a brother. Poor him… After three weeks of thinking he eventually decided to forget his love to Lisa though a bit awkward at first. She's a Potter is still a secret between him, Hermione and Lisa.

It is a lovely summer in The Burrow.

"Harry, wake up…Come on, wake up Harry…." Hermione tries to wake Harry up.

Lisa who was just entered the room approaches Ron and wakes him up.

"Oh come on Ron, wake up!" she shouted as Ron just continue snoring. "You better get up or I'll hex you,"

"Ok, fine fine. I will," he still sleepy. When Lisa leaves the room Ron laid him back on the padded bed. Harry shook his head then he move towards Ron and without a warning he hits Ron's head with a pillow.

"Hey!" Ron snarled.

Harry goes straight to the bathroom and has a nice shower. After he was done, he tumbling down the stairs and have a wonderful breakfast but had to sit huddle... It is really difficult to have a meal since he was squeeze by two young ladies, Hermione and Lisa.

"We will go to a place…." Mr. Weasley declared.

"Where are we going, uncle?" asked Hermione politely.

"You guys will know…" he finished his scramble egg then sipping his coffee.

They all nodded. They make their way to the forest at The Burrow.

"Amos, there you are," said Arthur Weasley hugging his friend, Amos Diggory.

With a sudden, a dashing, charming guy jumped from the tree and makes everybody there shocked. Lisa who totally dislike Cedric just rolling her eyes annoying since he made to win the Quidditch Cup and defeat Gryffindor last year. She assumes that Cedric was proud with his victory.

"Nice to meet you, uncle…" said Cedric who impressed the ladies except Lisa. Definitely.

"This must be Cedric Diggory," said Mr. Weasley.

Cedric say Hi to everyone and shake their hand.

They continue their journey to the roomy area in the forest after hiking lots of hill. Both of Cedric and Lisa are totally silent.

"Ok everyone, come here…" Arthur Weasley call out as everybody were busy explore the surrounding.

"It's a portkey, right?" asked Lisa who was holding Harry's hand.

"Yes," answered Cedric smiling toward her. Lisa smiles back.

"Hurry Harry hold here," Uncle Arthur ask him to hold the portkey tightly.

"Three…" Arthur murmured counting. "Two…One,"

Everything turns out too fast. Harry could feel that he seems flying as his feet didn't touch the ground. For a while, both of Hermione and Lisa squeeze him. Then, he dropped on the ground followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. There was no sign of Lisa. For a moment, Lisa landed on his chest. Crashed his rib cage.

"Arghh!" he squealed in pain. Lisa quickly got up from his chest and helps him get up too. "Sorry…" she forces a smile.

They started searching their tent. Cedric try to have a chat with Lisa but what a disappointment. There was a hint of surprise. Thwart. When he saw a red hair guy approaches the lady.

"Hi Lisa," Percy Weasley greet her, take her by surprise. "What are you looking for? Searching me?"

"Yeah, I'm searching you…" she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, take it easy…" stated Percy before he hugged Lisa.

After half an hour searching their tents, finally they found their tents near the stall with lots of toy. They had been asked to find some water to drink, on their way in search of water they met with their friend, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Later, they met with other Gryffindor team and Oliver Wood, Gryffindor ex-Quidditch captain who graduated last year.

They reach their tents and quite shocking when Mr. Weasley did not light up fire yet.

"While waiting this fire big enough to cook anything, we may go outside and find souvenir…" suggested Hermione. Harry, Ron and Lisa nodded.

"Whoa! Look at that…" Harry rushed to a coach. He was amazed by a binocular with lots of peculiar button and stick.

"Omniocular," stated the seller. "You can use it to record, slow movies and else. Ten Galleons each…."

"Ten Galleons each!" Ron exclaimed, he practically scream.

"Three please…" Harry told the seller.

"No. Thanks," Ron's face turns red.

"Christmas present," Harry replied give the omniocular to both of Ron and Hermione. "For ten years…"

"Lisa, do you want one?" asked Harry. Lisa, who looks left and right, seems impatient waiting for someone.

"It's ok,"

"Yea-yea, she will take it if Percy gives…" stated Ron.

"Shut up!" she blurted out. Ron is getting on her nerves. She snatched the omniocular from Harry's hand. "I'll pay you back,"

"Oh, yea," Hermione chuckled.

"It's true, I'll pay back. Harry has three years to go before he graduate," exclaimed Lisa. There was a long silent.

"Hey," Percy came closer to them. "Are you ready?"

Lisa nodded. She hold tightly Percy right arm.

"Am I going mad?" Cedric who was sneak quick look behind their tents.

"See, they dating…" Ron murmured. Harry and Hermione speechless, shocked.

The glittering of light brightens up the dull night. They reached the Quidditch Stadium, unfortunately, they meet with Malfoys.

"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?" asked Ron.

"If it rains you'll be the first to know," Lucius Malfoy replied, smirking.

"Father and I are in the minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself," said Draco Malfoy arrogantly.

"Don't boast, Draco," said Lucius Malfoy. "There's no need with these people,"

All of a sudden Lucius block Harry's foot with his stick.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" sneered Mr. Malfoy. "While you can."

Lisa came closer to Lucius and points her finger and said, "I'll make sure he'll be enjoy – tell your Master – if he still exists – I'm not scared of him…"

They were in their tents after the game ended, celebrating the winner of the Quidditch World Cup, Irish.

"There's no one like Krum –" said Ron dreamily.

"Krum?" asked Fred raised his eyebrow.

"Dumb Krum?" added George hastily.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind – he's more than an athlete," he just ignored what his twins sibling said. "He's an artist"

"I think you're in love," said Ginny grins toward her brother and patting his arm.

"Shut up!" Ron blurted out.

**Victor I love you,**

** Victor I do,**

** When we're apart,**

** My heart beats only for you,**

Out of the blue, there was thunderous sound and chaos heard outside their tents which had brought their chorus to an end.

"Sound like the Irish have got their pride on," said Fred seems astonish.

"It's not the Irish –" said Mr. Weasley anxiously, he breathless. "We've gotta get out of here. Just grab anything you can. Now!"

"Out! And stick together," Lisa commanded and took her wand out.

"Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility. Everyone, get back to the portkey," said Mr. Weasley pulling out his wand.

The night sky lit up by the fiery flame. Thousand of people running for cover. Not knowing whether they could still alive. Screaming and shrieking rising up in the smoky haze.

"Hah, you'd better keep walking if you want her safe," Draco Malfoy and his gang who seems chill out, points his head to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione furious.

"Their capture Muggle, Granger," replied Draco. "If you want –"

"She's a wizard." Harry interrupt, snarled.

"Come on, Harry. Let's move," Lisa pull Harry's hand.

"What?" Harry's anger rises. "But he says –"

Lisa shook her head.

"We've to go…Death Eaters were behind us…" informed Fred who peeks through the bushes.

"Look, we've to stick together," said Lisa.

Without purpose they split up in the middle of crowd. Suddenly, Harry black out.

The sites fallen in silent in horror, there were many corpse lay down, their eyes stared without seeing. The tents were tore up…The night became dull with the smoky haze.

"Morsmordre," someone spell out and there was a gleam of light look like a skeleton and he's not so sure. Panic runs in his veins.

"Harry!" someone call out his name. Harry tried to get up.

"Where have you been?" Lisa gives a bear hug. She seems to fall into tears.

"We've been looking you for ages!" Ron looks serious. "Thought we lost you, mate!"

Author's Note: Note The grammar, Please. English is not my first language. ^_^


End file.
